


Mamma's little matchmaker

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Characters, M/M, Modern AU, Pick Up Lines, Single Mom Clarke, bellamy is great with kids, bellamy's a policeman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Policeman Bellamy see's a kid walking home in the rain with no shoes on and decides to walk the little guy home. Cue the meeting single mom Clarke and falling in love bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shit honestly i know its hardly an excuse but my ex is messaging me non stop with really shitty stuff and she wont leave me alone so its hard to concentrate anyway i dont usually do AU's so let me know what you think

"Okay ma’am you drive safe now." 

Bellamy waved the old woman through, smiling kindly despite the fact that she had been speeding in a school zone. There were children milling around everywhere and not all of them had parents with them to remind them to look before they crossed the road. 

He had written her a ticket, and given her a warning but he really would have preferred to take her licence. Adjusting his uniform Bellamy walked back to the pedestrian crossing where he helped the eight year old crossing guards learn about road safety each Friday after school. 

A flash of red caught his eye and he watched one of the kids cross the road, his red backpack almost bigger then he was. 

"Hey hold on a second."   
He motioned for the teacher behind him to carry on with the kids as he jogged to catch the little kid with the red backpack. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his poor feet were already bright pink from the cold as he stepped over the sharp gravel on the ground. 

He stopped the kid on the other side of the road, racing ahead so he could crouch down in front of him. 

"Hey, buddy, where are your shoes?" 

The kid stared at him, his huge blue eyes peeking out from beneath his mop of blonde hair.

Bellamy tried again, knowing how scary a policeman could look to a five year old. 

He smiled and took his hat off.   
"You aren't in any trouble bud, I'm just worrying about your poor feet, there's a lot of glass and gravel around and you could catch a cold in this rain. What's your name?" 

The kid sniffed and wiped his red nose with the sleeve of his blue raincoat. 

"Sam." 

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Officer Blake but you can call me Bellamy if you'd like."

Sam sniffed again and nodded. 

"Now what happened to your shoes?"

"Michael took them." 

"Why did Michael take your shoes?" 

"Cause he didn't have any. His mummy works at the supermarket and couldn't get him any new ones." 

Bellamy nodded, remembering having to walk to school without shoes because he'd given his to Octavia. 

"It's still not okay to take other people's shoes though." 

The kid shook his head a little and shrugged. 

"I don't mind, I have two other ones at home and mummy said that kindness is free so we should give away as much as we can."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, thoroughly impressed. 

"Well your mummy sounds very smart." 

The kid beamed, his pink cheeks round with dimples. 

"She is! She's a doctor and I'm s'posed to meet her at the hobspital after school." 

Bellamy couldn't help but smile at the little kid trying to pronounce the big words.

"Well you probably shouldn't be walking there with no shoes on. Do you know your mummy's phone number so that I can call her and tell her to come pick you up?"

Sam shook his head.  
"She's working and I have to walk there and then wait at the desk with Uncle Monty and Uncle Jasper till mummy's finished." 

Bellamy nodded again. 

"What about another parent? Do you have a dad or another mum?" 

Sam shook his head and his hood dropped back down to his shoulders. "Nope, mummy and Aunty Raven said that my daddy was a dirty, cheating, liar and then Aunty Raven called him some bad words that I'm not allowed to say." 

Bellamy laughed a little at the kids innocent expression. 

"Okay, well I can't let you walk all that way with no shoes on. How about I give you a piggy back ride there so that your feet stay nice and dry. Here put your hood back on.”

Sam nodded eagerly and squealed with laughter as Bellamy scooped him up and swung him into his shoulders, holding Sam’s cold feet in his hands to warm them up.

"Hey, bud can you hold this for me?" Bellamy handed Sam his police hat and smiled as the kid put it on, swearing to take good care of it.

"Officer Blake? Is it cool being a police man? My best friend Jack’s daddy is a policemen and he says his other dad is always worried about him." 

"Jack has two dads?"

"Yeah they both came to school on Father's Day and Jack was really proud and he said I could share his dad's since I didn't have one." 

"Is this Jack Miller?"

Sam let out a happy yell. 

"Yeah!"

Bellamy laughed "I work with one of his dad's at the police station. He's my best friend actually." 

"Wow! Just like me and Jack!"  
Bellamy laughed again. 

"Yeah just like you two." 

Bellamy could feel Sam’s arms unclench from around his head and released on of his feet to hold the kids back in case he fell. 

"Me and Jack drew a picture today! You wanna see?" 

"Sure buddy." 

Sam shuffled around, making Bellamy slow down his walking so that the kid could get his back pack off to get the drawing out. He held it in front on Bellamy’s face as they started walking again. 

"See? It's me and Jack and Jacks dog and chickens that were at his house and I got to pat them all." 

Bellamy looked at the crayon drawing, one green figure holding the stick hand of the red figure. And there was a yellow table with a head and tail that must have been the dog. 

“Wow that’s really good Sam.”

Sam’s feet kicked happily against Bellamy’s chest as his arm flung out to point at the drawing.

“Me and Jack are holding hands cause one day when we are big we are gonna get married just like his daddies.”

Bellamy walked through the doors of the hospital, ducking a little to make sure Sam didn’t hit anything hanging down from the ceiling. 

“You have a crush on Jack?” Bellamy couldn’t help smiling at the red heart drawn between the two figures on the page. 

“I don’t have a crush on him, we’re in love.”

“Oh, right, of course, sorry bud. So you two are in love. How do you know you love each other?”

Bellamy walked to a sign on the wall with all the floor levels and functions for them. Sam pointed to the one for floor two and they walked to the elevator, Sam still excitedly babbling.

“Cause he lets me use his special pencils that his Daddy got him from his drawing job.” Bellamy nodded knowing Nathans husband was an artist.

“And we hold hands at recess and we like all the same superheroes and sometimes we swap jellies at lunchtime cause his favorite is green and mines red.”

“Well you’re definitely in love then. Swapping Jellies? That’s serious business.”

Sam laughed and Bellamy took him off his shoulders to put him on the ground as they walked out of the elevator to the pediatric desk. 

Two nurses from behind the desk smiled at the kid when he came in and Sam raced ahead to show them his picture. 

“Uncle Jasper, Uncle Monty look!”

They bent over the paper looking appropriately impressed, one of them pointing out their favorite purple chicken while the other looked up at Bellamy. He looked ready to ask who he was when a blonde in a Doctors coat came from one of the rooms.

Bellamy immediately forgot what he was thinking about. Her blonde waves were piled up at the top of her head with a clip and they tumbled down her shoulders as she took it out with a tired breath. 

She was gorgeous even as she leaned against the counter, exhausted. She saw Sam and smiled at him before bending over her clipboard.

“Hey Sammy, I just have to sign some papers and then we can go home okay? How was school?”

She bent down and accepted a kiss and a hug from the kid before she looked up and noticed the hat on his head and the policeman behind him.

“Hey Sam, who’s this?”

Sam spun and took Bellamy’s hand with his tiny one, adjusting the police hat on his head with the other. 

“This is Officer Blake! He’s my new best friend after Jack and he walked me here cause I didn’t have any shoes on and I got to ride on his shoulders and wear his hat and he knows Jack’s dad cause he’s best friends with him too and he liked my picture and-“

The blonde finally cut him off, looking at the kid’s bare feet.

“What happened to your shoes?”

“Michael took them cause he doesn’t have any but it’s okay cause I have my Spiderman ones at home still.” 

She sighed tiredly, though she was smiling and kissed his forehead. 

“Well that was very nice of you Sammy but we were going to go buy him some as a present remember? You didn’t have to give him yours.”

“Yeah but his feet were cold.”

She shook her head, giving up on the argument and stood up to greet Bellamy.

“Thank you for walking him here, I promise he had shoes on when I took him to school this morning.”

Bellamy smiled and offered his hand. 

“I believe you ma’am. I’m Officer Bellamy Blake, nice to meet you, he told me a lot about you.”

She took his hand in a firm handshake, smiling. 

“Dr Clarke Griffin. I’m sure he talked your ear off.”

Sam started jumping up and down at Clarke’s feet. 

“Mum can I invite him to my birthday party? His best friend is Jacks dad, the policeman one.”

Clarke knelt down to meet her son’s eyes. 

“You can ask him but he might be busy sweetheart, policeman have a lot of jobs to do.”

Sam took his bag off and pulled a piece of paper from it, holding it out to Bellamy.

“It’s my party invitation cause I’m turning six! Can you come? Mummy made a dinosaur cake.”

Bellamy took the home made invite, smiling at the drawings done by Sam and Clarke’s doctor’s scrawl in neat lines explaining when and where the party was. 

“Yeah, sure bud. I’d love to come.”

Sam looked so excited and jumped so hard that the police cap fell off. Clarke quickly swept if off the floor and handed it back to Bellamy with a smile he could have sworn was laced with flirtation.

“Thank you for helping Sam today. I bet walking kids from school isn’t your usual exciting Police work.”

Bellamy smiled and placed his cap back on, tucking the invitation away in his pocket and whipping out his ticket book instead.

“No problem mam, it was my pleasure. But I am going to have to write you a ticket.”

He kept his smile on but used his mock serious voice. Clarke saw right through him and crossed her arms, waiting for his line with a raised eyebrow.

“What for? Nothing serious I hope, because otherwise you couldn’t come to Sam’s birthday and as he said, I made dinosaur cake.”

Bellamy smirked and started writing in his pad, drawing his eyebrows down into an over dramatic frown.

“Well, Doctor, I’m afraid it’s simply my duty as a man of the law to write you up because looking as good as you do in that lab coat must be illegal.” He looked up at her from under his cap and saw her fail to hide her laughter. 

“Oh, wow that is just such a great line. A lot better than the usual Doctor pick-up lines I get.”

“Oh yeah? I’d love to hear some. Come on, woo me.”

The blonde brought her clipboard out as Sam went behind the desk to sit with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Monty, who were both eagerly watching the encounter.

The doctor put her serious face on, standing close to Bellamy and asked in a low voice.

“Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out.” 

Bellamy started laughing but moved closer to her, looking her in the eye as he launched another one.

“Do you know how fast you were going? When you fell from heaven?”

“Can I take your temperature? Cause you’re looking hot today.”

“Let’s go to my place for some under-cover work.”

“Are you Broca’s Aphasia? Because you leave me speechless.”

Just as Bellamy was about to let leash another awful line, a surgeon walked in looking very amused. Sam jumped at her and she swung him up into her arms.

“Aunty Raven! That’s my new friend Officer Blake, he walked me from school and he’s coming to my party.”

Clarke was still watching Bellamy, smiling and smug. 

“Got any more or were those your best? Cause I haven’t even heard any about handcuffs yet.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrow and looked at her straight in the eye as he said seriously.

“Bullet proof vest? No, baby this is all muscle.”

Clarke laughed as Raven snorted and whispered to Monty and Jasper.

“I’ve heard worse, he’s cute too.”

Both men nodded and Sam whined. 

“I’m cutest tho right Aunt Raven.”

She grinned and kissed his nose.

“Yes, cheeky, you are still cutest.”

Clarke smiled at the officer again.

“Okay, that one was pretty good.”

“Yeah? Thank goodness, I wouldn’t want to be uninvited, that dinosaur cake sounds awesome. I’d better get going but I look forward to seeing you again Dr Griffin.”

She hugged her clipboard to her chest, still smiling as he began walking away, backwards, so that he wouldn’t have to stop looking at her. 

“You too, Sam will be thrilled to see you there and I’ll make sure we have plenty of donuts for you.”

Bellamy burst out a laugh. 

“How did I know that was coming?”

Sam jumped down from Ravens arms to say goodbye, reaching his arms up for a hug. Bellamy knelt down, hugging the kid before letting him go. 

“Thanks for introducing me to your mum, Sam, I’ll see you at your party okay?”

He nodded going back to his mum as Bellamy gave them a salute and left. 

Raven turned to the blonde. 

“Sooo, what was that about?”

Clarke blushed, busying herself with her papers. 

“He walked Sam home after he gave his shoes to some kid in his class.”

Raven hummed in appreciation. 

“Cute and good with kids.”

Jasper added. “And funny.”

Monty smiled as he said “Looks good in a uniform.”

Clarke tried to stop smiling so much as she looked towards the door where he had left. 

“And coming to Sam’s birthday party so… I’ll get to see him again.”

Sam piped up after hearing his name.

“He’s my friend now so he could come over for sleepover’s right?”

Raven snickered. “Only if he sleeps in your mum’s bed.”

Clarke hit her arm and covered Sam’s ears even as she laughed. 

“Raven! Little one’s present.”

Raven only laughed and kissed Sam’s chubby cheek. 

“Looks like you’ve found yourself a date for your mum little guy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SORRY I DIDINT UPDATE THIS FOR SO LONG I TOTALLY THOUGHT ID POSTED THIS ONE! FORGIVE ME

Bellamy fussed with his hair again, trying to get the tangles to come loose, and dodged a hand from Bryan, who was sitting in the front seat as his husband drove. 

“Stop worrying Bellamy, it’s only a kid’s birthday party. Jack, honey, your dress is stuck in the seat belt again.”

Bellamy looked down to the six year old sitting next to him and helped him get his orange fairy dress unstuck from the seat belt. 

He’d decided to carpool with the Millers to make it less awkward when he got to the party. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act. It was Sam’s birthday but he had also flirted with that beautiful doctor so.. was this.. kind of like a..date?

His best friend piped up, smiling as he turned down the street towards the birthday party. The sound of screaming kids came through the car as they got closer.

“You’ll be fine. Play with the kids and talk to the parents and eat cake, that’s basically all that happens at these things. Just make sure to ask her out before you leave.”

They pulled up to the house, balloons tied to the letterbox and streamers on the door, telling them they had gotten the right one.

They all stepped out of the car and made their way into the house, Bellamy’s hands readjusting the wrapping on his present for Sam in nervousness. 

Jack’s excited squeal made him smile and relax a little as he took the little guys hand to cross the road. 

Clarke answered the door with a smile and a hug for the Millers. Jack, being Sam’s best friend, was over at the house a lot so Clarke knew the little family quite well.   
Sam was at the door by his mum’s side and squealed in excitement when he saw Jack. Sam was wearing the same dress but in red and the two boys stroked each other’s dresses and spun around, talking about how pretty they were. 

“Hey Officer Blake. I’m glad you could make it. Sam, sweetie, look who’s here.”

Clarke smiled warmly at Bellamy, making his own face break out in a smile at the sight of her. She was wearing jeans and a soft plum shirt, her hair down around her shoulders in pale gold ringlets. Bellamy tore his eyes away from her to look at the excited six year old.

“Thanks for inviting me. Hey Sam, happy birthday! I got you something.”  
Sam was still holding Jacks hand but let go to take the present, only pausing when Clarke nudged him and cleared her throat.

“Oh, thank you Officer Blake.” The kid smiled and tore the paper off, showing it to Jack and shouting when he saw it.

“Mummy look! It’s a police hat just like Officer Blake’s and Jacks dad!”

Bellamy ruffled the little guy’s hair and helped him put it on. 

“Well now you won’t have to borrow mine.”

Sam looked up at him from beneath the brim of his new hat.

“Thanks I love it! You should come see the awesome dinosaur cake mum made!”

Sam grabbed Bellamys hand and took Jacks with the other, both boys leading him off to where the party was going on. There were kids everywhere, streamers and balloons covering the walls and tables. They arrived at a table in the kitchen where Sam proudly pointed to his birthday cake.  
It was an impressive shade of blue, with spikes made with bits of candy.

“Wow this is awesome.”

Clarke adjusted a few of the plates and moved the cake away from Sam’s eager fingers as he tried to swipe some icing.

“Thank you, I made it myself. Sam, why don’t you and Jack go play outside with the other kids. I’m sure your friends would like to see your dresses and your new hat.”

The two boys ran outside to join the others and Bellamy felt suddenly very close to the Doctor, only a few steps of space between them. Clarke was smiling at him and Bellamy had to remind himself to listen to what she was saying instead of just staring at those beautiful eyes. 

“So do you help out at the school a lot? Sam said you help the crossing guards.”

He nodded leaning on the counter to match her relaxed stance.

“Yeah, most days after school I help with the road safety but we do a few talks too. Teaching the kids about being safe and what to do in an emergency. It’s one of the better jobs. I bet I don’t have to tell you how annoying it is to deal with drunks.”

She shook her head, curls falling from her shoulders to tumble down her back instead.

“Oh god no, I’ve dealt with enough of them. Try getting an IV into some of them, it’s just a nightmare. I moved to paediatrics once I knew Sam was on the way, children are a lot nicer to deal with.” 

Bellamy dodged a screaming child as it ran through the room with a streamer, trying to think of something clever to say. 

“Sam’s a great kid, he obviously has a great Mom.”

He looked up at her as she smiled and ran a hand through her hair, shaking out the curls in a nervous fidget. God, she’s so cute. 

“Thank you. It was sort of that ‘it takes a village to raise a kid’ kind of deals. His dad disappeared after I found out I was his mistress so I found his girlfriend and we kind of bonded over what an asshole he was. She’s been so great with Sam and his Uncle’s Monty and Jasper help a lot too. Sam is my whole world but I’m sure you’ve seen what a handful he is.”

Bellamy nodded, trying to focus on what she was saying while she was looking at him like that. 

“Yeah he sure likes to talk. Sorry about the asshole that must have been tough.”

The blonde sighed and leaned on the counter.

“Yeah it was a rough time but, to be honest, I wouldn’t change any of it. I have Sam and I met Raven who is now my best friend so…I guess things turned out pretty good.” She looked up at him and blushed, laughing a little at herself. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to blab on about my whole life story.”

Bellamy leant on the bench to match her, smiling kindly at her. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and blue and he swallowed, blinking as he tried not to stutter. 

“It’s okay I don’t mind hearing about it. Most people find cops easy to talk to, easy to trust.”

Clarke was biting her lip as she watched him, and holy shit her lips were so pink and …. If he didn’t say anything he was going to kiss her.

“Would you like to go out to dinner some time?” He felt out of breath ad he said it, prying his eyes away from her mouth to look again at her eyes and god, that wasn’t much better. 

She opened her mouth to speak and Bellamy panicked interrupting her with rushed words.

“I mean, I know you’re probably busy with Doctor stuff and looking after Sam and everything and-“

Clarke laughed and placed a hand on his arm. Bellamy could feel the heat of her hand through his shirt. 

“I would love to have dinner with you, Officer Blake.”

The man smiled and relaxed, sagging slightly against the bench.

“Call me Bellamy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack wearing dresses actually happened a lot when I teaching in a kindergarten. All the coolest boys would wear fairy dresses and spin around and tell each other "you look so pretty do you like mine?" and it was the cutest thing cause kids dont give a fuck bout gender roles (the ones that haven't been forced into them anyway) so yeah I had to have it


End file.
